Revelation Part 2
by LadyGwenMidas
Summary: Sequel to Revelation. Owen returns a broken man and is forced to deal with Toshiko's death, while Gwen comes to terms with her lost memories and being retconed by Jack. Will Gwen ever forgive Jack? Will they admit their affair to Rhys and Ianto? Find out!
1. Owen

"_Owen."_

Was she just imagining him? No, she couldn't be. After today her mind had never been clearer. She may have been upset and maybe she wasn't exactly thinking straight as she sat in the rain, but the man walking away was definitely Owen Harper. How she had no idea, why he hadn't let them know he was alive…well she wasn't about to let him get away.

"Owen!" she yelled.

The man stopped and cautiously turned around to look at the woman who knew his name. "Gwen?"

Gwen laughed and cried tears of joy as she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

Owen caught her and hugged her tightly, holding her head to his shoulder.

"Oh thank God!" Gwen gasped. "We thought you were dead."

"I am dead Gwen" Owen replied.

"Where have you been?" Gwen asked, ignoring his sardonic tone. "Why didn't you come see us, or at least call us to say you were alright?"

"I'm sorry Gwen. I needed some time alone, but I did try. I came by the Hub a few days ago and it was completely deserted…"

"Was the power working?" Gwen cut in.

"Yeah, why?" Owen asked.

"It's nothing, go on" Gwen insisted.

"Anyway, so the Hub was empty and then I tried calling Tosh, which I've been doing for the last few days. So what's going on Gwen?" he asked.

"Why did you need time alone?" Gwen asked, shamelessly avoiding the question but at the same time curious to know what had kept Owen away for so long. He was still holding her close.

"At the power station…I didn't…I didn't get out in time."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, pulling herself out of his embrace so that she could see him. Owen immediately turned his head away from her, hiding underneath his hood.

Owen took in a deep breath. "I mean" he began, his temper rising. "By the time I got out, it was too late. The damage was done."

"Owen look at me" Gwen said sternly. "Look at me!" she yelled and tried to pull his hood down.

Owen grabbed hold of her wrists and aggressively pushed her away. Gwen stumbled backwards and fell onto the muddy ground. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning. Gwen looked up at Owen in disbelief as the light hit his face and she gasped at what she saw. Before she could say anything, a man appeared and tackled Owen to the ground. It was Captain John.

He began to lay into him. "No John, stop!" Gwen yelled as she got up and ran over to them. John continued his assault on Owen and Gwen had to pry him away. "John stop its Owen!" she screamed.

"Owen?" John asked looking up at her.

Gwen quickly knelt down beside Owen and helped him into a sitting position. She put an arm around his shoulders and looked back at John and nodded.

"Oh, sorry" John muttered to Owen and looked back at Gwen. "It's just, I saw him push you and thought you were in danger so…"

"What are you doing here John" Gwen asked angrily.

John sighed. "I followed you here ok. Saw you leave the Hub, and followed you."

"So what, Jack sent you to keep an eye on me!" Gwen screamed.

"Gwen" Owen said quietly.

Gwen quickly calmed herself down and turned her attention back to Owen.

Owen slowly pulled his hood back, revealing his partially decayed skin. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Gwen tenderly placed her hand on his cheek and tears began to form in her eyes for everything that this man had been through. "Me too" she whispered back and burst into tears.

Owen quickly pulled her into a hug, and rocked her gently as she cried.

**Ok now I'm really sorry but I have my end of year exams in less than one week now and I haven't started studying yet, so I won't be updating in a while I'm afraid. I was going to wait until after exams to start this (really I should have and should be studying right now!) but I decided not to keep you all waiting due to all your wonderful reviews (and threats lol) so I hope this chapter will do for now and hopefully answer some of your questions. Please review xox**


	2. Grieving

John, Owen and Gwen returned to the Hub drenched. The storm outside was fierce and Gwen knew the night would only get worse. She was terrified of seeing Jack again, but Owen needed her so she pushed her fear aside because soon enough she would have to tell him. They walked through the cog door and Gwen held onto Owen tightly as she looked around for Jack. John walked in behind them and noticed Jack up in his office. Jack turned around and made eye contact with Gwen. Gwen stared back at him for a moment and nodded her head towards Owen. Jack instantly left his office and walked down to them. He stared at Owen in disbelief. Gwen let go of Owen and backed away as Jack pulled him into a hug. He didn't know what to say. He released Owen and looked back at the others.

"So where is everyone?" Owen asked suddenly. "And what is he doing here?" he asked gesturing towards John. "Escaped from his cell? Because the last thing I remember was him blowing up Cardiff!"

John went to protest. "That wasn't John's fault Owen. There was someone else. He's been helping out" Jack said quickly.

"Yeah, too right I have!" John roared.

"Ok" Gwen said to John holding him back lightly.

"Helping out? Yeah that would explain all the action that was going on the last time I was here" Owen said sarcastically.

Jack looked confused. "He came back a few days ago. When we weren't here" Gwen said, not looking at Jack.

"Was the power functioning?" Jack whispered to Owen.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Owen said frustrated. "Yes, the power was working fine!"

Jack looked at Gwen who was barely keeping herself together.

"I'm gonna go and…" John started, but left before he could finish his sentence.

"Where are Tosh and Ianto?" Owen asked curiously, scanning the Hub.

Gwen looked up at Jack. "Ianto's in Newport, visiting his family" she said.

There was a short silence. "And Tosh?" Owen asked expectantly, turning around to face Gwen.

_O God this is it_ she thought. She looked passedOwen to Jack, pleading, begging him to say something.

"Owen…" Jack began. "She didn't make it" he said quietly, his voice thick with emotion.

The words rang through Owens' ears. He stayed where he was, facing Gwen. He looked to her for confirmation and noticed that tears were silently falling down her cheeks. He turned back to Jack.

"That someone else you mentioned?" he asked.

Jack nodded.

"I hope you killed the bastard" Owen said coldly.

"Yes he did" Gwen answered for Jack. But Jack hadn't killed Grey for murdering Tosh, he had killed Grey for her.

"Good" he said, and walked out the cog door.

Gwen went to follow him but Jack stopped her. "He needs some time alone" he said.

"I think we all do" Gwen replied and headed down towards the showers.

Jack stared after her before he went back to his office, and pulled a whiskey bottle out from his desk draw.

**Sorry I know it's really short. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Please review! xox**


	3. Numb

Owen needed to get out of there. Figuratively speaking, he felt claustrophobic. He was a dead man living inside a shell. He couldn't feel anything except for numbness. But the news of Tosh's death had really hit him hard. He felt her death he really did, but he couldn't even cry about it if he wanted to. Leaving the Hub now reminded him of the time Jack had fired him. He had felt sick and scared. His body barely holding him upright as he stumbled out of the Hub for the last and final time. He imagined that if his body could feel what his mind did that he would be feeling nauseous and scared like he had back then. That he would have broken down crying in front of Jack and Gwen, or even lashed out at Jack for letting it happen. But he wasn't the same man that he once was. He felt angry, sad and guilty, not that you could tell by looking at him. He reached the tourist shop and exited into the intense downpour, providing the air that he no longer had use for. Still, he imagined it as an escape from the dwellings within the Hub. So he sat, on the pavement next to the door, as if he deserved no better. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Then he cried. He cried so hard and so long trying desperately to connect his emotions to his dead body, but nothing, no tears. Just endless crying and loud sobbing that couldn't even overcome the rain. But who could tell the difference right? As the rain ran down his cheeks, the rain which he knew was there but couldn't feel, he cried for Toshiko.

Unknown to Owen, Jack was watching him from his desk on the CCTV. He knew he would come back, whether or not just to knock him out or find out more about Tosh's killer, he would be back when he was ready. Right now however, his main concern was Gwen. He was well aware that she didn't want to see him, but that didn't stop him going down to the showers to see her. He needed answers, and he wasn't going to get any by sitting on his own and drinking. So he made a decision and went down to talk to Gwen.

Gwen turned on the shower. The hot water beating down upon her numbed body and quietly she sobbed as memories of when she was last down here flooded her mind. Of Jack supporting her; a closeness she had never before experienced, not even with Rhys. Then he practical begged her to take retcon but she refused. She was scared of losing him…so she made him promise, to tell her…to tell her that he loved her. And he did. That's what hurt the most. Jack only ever did what she asked. So why was she so upset for?

She felt scared, being on her own…A part of her wished that Jack was with her, not that she would ever admit it. This was a new feeling for her, to be dependant, afraid to be alone and she resented it.

"Gwen" Jack said softly as he entered the room. The last thing he wanted was to frighten her. Especially when he had a feeling she was armed.

Gwen had heard him coming and not knowing who it was had already cocked her gun. At first, relief coursed through her when she realised it was Jack. She really didn't want to be on her own. Then, embarrassment as she recalled in more detail the last time they were both down here. Images of clothing being shredded was one thing that came to mind. And lastly, anger at his intrusion after she told him that she wanted some time alone. Even if she said one thing and meant another, she was still angry with him.

"Go away" she whimpered meekly.

"I can't. We need to talk" said Jack.

"Not right now we don't" Gwen said loudly. "I need some time to think."

"Yeah well I'm done thinking. I need answers" he said forcefully.

"Piss off Jack!" Gwen spat. How dare he be so demanding.

"Do you even know why you're so angry at me for?" Jack yelled. "Cause I sure as hell don't. I did everything you asked Gwen."

"I know" she said softly.

"You remember don't you? The last time we were here, I made a promise to you. And I swear to you I am willing to fulfil that promise everyday if you give me the chance" he said passionately.

Gwen didn't say anything. She sobbed quietly as her confusion became even more overwhelming. She wished he would just leave her alone.

Jack turned and began to walk away realising that he wouldn't be able to get through to her.

Gwen heard him leaving and quickly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her.

"Jack!" she called after him. Fuck what was she doing!

Jack turned back to face Gwen, but didn't move. He was waiting. It was Gwen's turn to make an effort.

Hesitantly, Gwen walked towards him. She had no idea what she was going to say. All she knew was that she wasn't ready to loose him.

"Do you think he will be alright? Owen" she said softly.

Jack smiled at her compassion. It reassured him that she could overcome what had happened. "Honestly, I don't know. But until he's ready to talk to us there isn't much we can do" he said reassuringly.

"Jack, why did you ask him about the generator?" she asked nervously.

Jack sighed and looked away.

"You don't think it was an accident do you" she answered for him.

Jack looked back at Gwen surprised, wondering how long she had known this for. He had been suspicious about the power failure for a long time now, but didn't want to add to Gwen's troubles.

"I don't know" he said.

"How can you not know" Gwen yelled.

"We'll talk about this later" he said forcefully and left the room.

"Jack!" Gwen called after him but he was already gone.


	4. The Killer

**Sorry its taken me so long to update. It feels good to get back to writing a more angsty story. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

As if by force of habit, Owen ended up at the pub. He sat down at the bar with an untouched pint in front of him, completely oblivious, as life continued to revolve around him. The larger the crowd, the more alone he felt. Just the way he liked it. Never having to give a damn about anyone except himself. But saying the words didn't make it so. The pain of loosing Tosh had made him realise how much she had meant to him. He didn't even give a damn about himself anymore. All he wanted was for this nightmare to be over.

No one dared to speak to him. Although he did not go unnoticed, he was fearfully unapproachable. His sodden corpse hidden by his hoddie, from the world, as he prayed for death at last to finish him.

"So you found out then. This isn't going to solve anything, you should be with your team" said an irritatingly familiar voice from behind him.

Owen chose to ignore him. He really did not want to get kicked out of other bar.

"Listen, there are things you need to know. I know that I'm the last person you want to see, but you aren't the only one who's hurting" said John as he sat down beside him. "What did they tell you?"

Owen glared at him.

"Look, I'm trying to help-"

"Why do you care" Owen hissed. "Tell me, if you hadn't come back, would she still be alive."

"We all share the blame for what happened" said John. "Especially Jack" he added without thinking.

"What?" Owen asked bitterly.

"Well, the killer" John said as if it were common knowledge. "Jack's brother."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was in his office trying to pull himself together, when he heard the cog door roll back. Owen stormed in followed closely by John and headed straight up to his office. He could see what was coming. In fact he was expecting it. He stood up and waited for Owen to enter.

Owen walked straight up to Jack and punched him with such force that Jack lost his bearings and fell to the floor. Once Jack was down Owen continued to repeatedly assault him as John tried to pull him away. But John noticed a recurring pattern with Jack in that he was once again accepting his punishment, this time taking the blame for Toshiko's death.

Gwen who was at her desk when they came in, heard all the noise and cautiously headed up to Jack's office. She reached the door and saw Owen attacking Jack, and John who was just standing back and watching the two. She instinctively ran forwards to try and stop Owen, but as soon as John noticed her he pulled her away.

"It's ok" he whispered. "They both need this."

"No, this has gone too far" she replied and pulled out of his grasp. She walked over to Owen and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Owen stopped what he was doing and turned his head to face Gwen. "Tosh wouldn't have wanted this" she whispered. Gwen glanced at Jack briefly, whose face was covered in blood and smiled shyly.

John watched in amazement at how easily Gwen took control of the situation. Owen stood up and Gwen led him to the sofa.

"How did it happen" Owen asked Gwen quietly, not wanting to know the answers but in a sense needing to.

Gwen looked at the others for help as she did not want to do this all on her own. Jack got up and walked over to his desk and sat down as John began.

"Gray, Jack's brother" John started cautiously. "He strapped a bomb on me. I had to do everything I was told. I didn't want to blow up the city, but I had no choice."

"John came back to help us" said Gwen.

"And where were you" Owen asked Jack bitterly.

"Gray, he buried him alive" Gwen answered for Jack.

"And why would your brother do that" asked Owen.

"Because I abandoned him" said Jack sadly. "He was taken by these creatures and they...they tortured him."

"Gray came back to the Hub and locked Ianto and John and I in the cells, while Tosh was upstairs" said Gwen quickly.

"I was..." Owen began. "I was talking to her, over the comms. I couldn't get hold of her for a while, she said that she was sorting out a painkiller for her arm." He looked to the others and they stayed silent.

"When we found her..." Gwen began bravely.

"She had lost a lot of blood" Jack finished for her. "We couldn't save her."

"Why didn't she say anything?" Owen quietly asked himself.

"She left a goodbye message" whispered Gwen. "Do you want to see it?"

After Owen had watched Tosh's goodbye message, he asked the others if they could leave him alone for a while. They did what he asked, thinking it better that he stay in the Hub where they could at least keep an eye on him, and Gwen took Jack to the med bay where she began to clean the blood from his face.

"You shouldn't have stopped him Gwen" said Jack.

Gwen went to protest when Jack cut her off.

"How do you think he is going to react when he finds out that I didn't kill Gray for what he did to Tosh?"

"He'll understand" said Gwen reassuringly.

Jack smiled half-heartedly. "Are you ok?" he asked after a while.

"I don't even want to think about me anymore. I just want to look after Owen" she said distractedly.

"Will you tell him, Owen" Jack asked cautiously.

Gwen looked him in the eyes when all of a sudden her phone started to ring. "It's Rhys" she said pulling her phone from out of her pocket.

Jack looked at her pleadingly as she answered it.

"Hello" she said tiredly.

"So you're still at work then" said Rhys coldly.

"Yeah sorry I-"

"Will you be coming home soon?" Rhys cut in. "It would have been nice to have come home to my wife" he said bitterly.

Jack squeezed Gwen's hand and his eyes begged her to stay.

"I'll be there in half an hour" she said hesitantly and hung up.

Jack sighed and let go of her hand.

"Look after Owen for me" she said as she began to gather her things.

Jack stayed sitting where he was, disappointed and knowing that he couldn't change her mind.

Before she left, Gwen looked back at Jack and walked over to him, placing a kiss on his forehead before leaving.


	5. Men on a Mission

The night was cold and silent as the three men sat lifelessly in the shadows of the Hub. Owen had not moved from Jack's office and no one dared to disturb him. For he had found out what he had, what he could have had, only now it was too late. John sat on the steps, keeping a distant eye on him for Jack, who had not moved from the med bay since Gwen had left two hours ago. It was then John realised, that even though Gwen was not her usual self, it was her presence which gave the Hub life, gave Owen strength, and Jack a purpose.

Eventually, Jack wearily headed up towards his office and passed John. Slowly, he entered his office and just stood in the doorway, taking in Owen's expression. At first Jack thought that he looked calmer and resolved. Little did he notice that he was rocking back and forth, trying to find some sort of comfort. Jack soon realised that he was very anxious and frightened, which scared him as it was not like Owen to be so…helpless? The confidence that Jack had when he first walked in broke down at the sight of him. It was like Gwen all over again and god how he wished that she was here. 'Look after Owen' she had said as if it were just some simple little task. A task, that was how Jack looked at it. Although for Gwen, it was just second nature.

Owen soon realised that he was being watched and quickly plastered a more melancholy expression on his face; sad, but inside completely torn apart.

Jack was almost relieved to see that Owen didn't want to be seen in the state he had been in just moments before. It made his task seem easier, however deceitful the circumstances. He walked over to Owen and sat down beside him. They sat in silence for the longest time. Jack's presence making Owen want to be stronger, and Owen making Jack feel as though he could make a difference. But there was still something missing. Someone who could make them believe everything was ok even when it wasn't.

"How are you coping?" Jack asked quietly.

"Oh you know, just the usual. Crying, drinking and considering suicide" Owen answered sarcastically, although its humour was lost in translation. Owen sounded blank, expressionless, lifeless…

Jack smiled half-heartedly and placed his hand gently on his shoulder.

"How about you?" Owen asked.

"Some things just have to be bearable don't they? For guys like us" said Jack brightly, trying to change Owen's mood and hide his weakness.

"Yeah well, at least you can drink" Owen replied bitterly. "How about Gwen? Still trying to find the good in everyone" he asked.

Jack's smile faltered. "Not so much" he whispered deeply. "She didn't think she could cope, after what happened. She tried to be strong; she's still trying to be strong…but…"

"She's got Rhys though right" stated Owen.

"Yeah…she's got Rhys" said Jack quietly; hoping that Owen wouldn't ask anymore questions about Gwen.

"And you" Owen stated again.

All went silent again as their fake conversation died down.

"I let her down" Jack said suddenly. He couldn't stop himself. He didn't want Owen to think that he had been there for her when he had let her down, so many times.

"It wasn't your fault that Tosh died Jack" Owen realised resentfully.

"No, not Tosh. Gwen. It should never have happened. I should have been with her. I should have killed…" Jack paused, almost in tears.

"What are you talking about?" Owen asked confused.

Jack sighed. "I should have killed Gray sooner" he said slowly for Owen to take in.

"You did kill him Jack. For what he did to Tosh, you killed him" Owen said, trying to convince himself that it was true, but from the look on Jack's face…

"I'm sorry" said Jack. "He was my brother. I couldn't…" Jack paused. "I couldn't kill him, so I froze him."

Owen was fuming with rage at what he was hearing, but he could tell that Jack felt guilty enough as it was, so he kept it inside. "What happened?" Owen asked slowly through clenched teeth; demanding an answer.

John, who had overheard them, stood in the doorway now as he suspected there would be trouble.

"She was attacked" said Jack quietly.

"Yeah I could kind of tell that from all the bruises" Owen yelled. "Did he do it?" he demanded.

Jack nodded slowly.

"Because you couldn't kill him" Owen said conclusively.

"That wasn't all" said John, trying to defend Jack.

"Well go on then" shouted Owen. "You seem to have all the answers so why don't you share some of them!"

John sighed, already regretting getting involved. "You should ask Gwen" he said quietly. Owen was right infront of him now.

"I'm asking you" Owen yelled.

John glanced at Jack who nodded at him silently. "He raped her" he whispered hoarsely.

Slowly, Owen walked back to the sofa, unsure of whether he could stay standing on his own feet, and collapsed next to Jack. That was not the answer he was expecting. Actually, he hadn't been expecting anything. He had been too focused on his anger, too withdrawn to notice that he wasn't the only one hurting. John had even warned him at the pub. He really didn't give a damn about anyone else.

"Where is she?" Owen asked quietly. "I'll need to assess her."

"She went home" said Jack.

"How long ago did it happen?"

"Jack thought that it would be a good idea to retcon her" said John sarcastically. "No offence" he said to Jack who was glaring at him. "But she figured it all out a few hours ago" he answered for Owen. "Before she found you."

Owen looked deep in thought. "Is Rhys at home?" he asked Jack critically.

"Yeah…that's why she left" said Jack obviously. "He just got back from-"

"And you just let her go" said Owen condescendingly. "Just like you let her down."

"You know what she's like-"

"You idiot" Owen said cutting him off. "Cause that's all she needs. Being alone with another man."

"She's her husband" Jack yelled.

"Exactly!" shouted Owen. "Big mistake Jack. She was in no state to go home." Owen grabbed his jacket and headed out of the office with Jack following.

"Where are you going?" John called out.

"To get Gwen" both men answered simultaneously.

"Coming?" asked Jack.

Just as they were about to leave, the cog door rolled back on its own and in walked Ianto Jones.

"Hey I know I'm early but- hang on, what's he doing here? oh my god Owen!" Ianto exclaimed as his gaze moved from Jack to John and finally fixed on Owen.

"No time tea-boy" said Owen as he quickly walked passed him.

"Hey! Good to see you eye candy" said John and slapped him on the arse before following Owen.

"Come on" said Jack. "I'll explain everything later."

"I'm guessing this isn't just about the weevils?"

**Nothing like having four men after you is there ladies? lol. Poor Gwen though, you could say that the worst is yet to come…**


	6. Nightmare

The drive home passes in a blur. She turns up the radio in a futile attempt to stifle the sickening thoughts that until now had been safely buried. But now, alone, unable to find a suitable distraction, the pain is unbearable. She breathes deeply, trying to restore the oxygen that never left her body. It is only one thing that gives her strength. One thought. But even thinking that brings her pain...a new pain, because it is not the thought that she is almost there, home in her husband's waiting arms...but that of the man who deceived her. Protector and saviour, friend and lover. The man who she is also leaving behind. With every passing second she draws further away from him, and yet closer to where he wants her to be. Distracted by her confusion, she welcomes it, and soon enough she is home.

Before she steps out into the storm, she glances in the mirror one final time at the smile she worked so hard to compose…its meaning lost in contrast to the clear glass exposing the threatening tears in her eyes.

Time passes and she is at her door. She greets him with more enthusiasm than she would have ever imagined she was able. Immediately he sees straight through her character, but somehow fails to notice her reddened eyes. He is angry, bitter. His ranting passes in a matter of seconds as her mind is absent.

She is drawn back into the darkness. A sea of hands tugging at her clothes. She struggles to fight them off, determined and stubborn as hell. She refuses to let them drag her down. The hands are strong. She has to use her entire body, every ounce of strength that she possesses. Suddenly…the hands are gone. She climbs out of the dark, no longer is she held down. Her mind is vague as her surroundings slowly converge to form her living room. Relief suddenly washes over her, however it is short lived. For what she thought was simply a nightmare, goes far beyond her vivid imagination.

However, this time, she is not the victim.

This time, she is not in danger.

And this time, the consequences will be insufferable…

**I know it's short but I wanted to try something different so please let me know what you think and I promise I won't keep you waiting any longer.**


	7. Trauma

"John, stay here, fill Ianto in" Jack ordered as all four men eagerly jumped out of the SUV and into the pouring rain.

"About what exactly?" John asked suggestively.

Jack sighed. "Fair point. Fine, you two come but you stay outside unless we need you ok?"

"Yeah, good luck with that" said Ianto, pissed off by all the secrecy. He wasn't stupid. He had figured out something must be seriously wrong with Gwen and he wasn't about to step aside.

"Ianto, I promise I will explain everything later" said Jack apologetically.

"Well I'm coming too" said John.

"And how would you justify that exactly?" Owen asked John. "You aren't part of this team, we don't need you!"

"Oh and where were you when everything fell apart, hey? The way I see it you wouldn't have much of a team if it weren't for me" yelled John.

"If it weren't for you?" Owen repeated bitterly. "Tosh might still be alive" he said furiously.

"Ok, enough" Jack said sternly, standing between the two men. "John, Ianto, stay here…Owen with me" he repeated so venomously…his anger for their bickering when God only knows what state Gwen was in, that they all quietly obeyed.

Owen gave John one last deadly glare before following Jack up to Gwen's apartment.

As soon as Jack and Owen were out of sight, Ianto slammed John hard against the SUV. "Tell me what happened!" he shouted, the secrecy, the pain of seeing Owen and Jack that way becoming too much to bear.

Although he knew better, John couldn't help but smirk at the power he suddenly possessed. But his smile faded as quickly as it had appeared because he understood the severity of the situation. "Gray escaped" he said calmly. "Jack had no choice but to kill him."

Ianto couldn't help but notice John's sincere concern for Jack, but something else he had said, or was avoiding to say, suddenly caught his attention. "Why did Jack have no other choice?" he asked.

John sighed. "He had Gwen" he said cautiously.

"Did he hurt her?" Ianto asked, his concern for his friend overpowering whatever jealously he might have felt.

John nodded.

"How bad?" Ianto asked through clenched teeth.

"The damage is irreversible. Jack tried to make it all go away...retcon. He should have known better."

"She broke through it?" Ianto asked.

"How did you-"

"It wouldn't be the first time" Ianto interrupted, smiling slightly. "But you still haven't said" he pushed on.

John took his time before replying, even though there was only one answer he could give. "She was raped" he said quietly.

Ianto took a step back in shock. His face turned pale with disgust and sorrow. He didn't say anything. And seconds later he turned and ran up to Gwen's apartment.

John followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Owen stood outside Gwen's door. They listened for any signs of movement, but they heard nothing. Only silence which suggested that they were already asleep, or something much, much worse.

Jack knocked on the door. "Gwen" he called. There was no reply.

Enough said, Jack put a bullet hole through the lock and barged in. Owen followed and raised his gun to copy Jack. Nothing out of the ordinary registered at first. Maybe they had just gone out, Jack thought for a brief moment. Already worrying about what Gwen would do to him if she found out her door was broken. But then anxiety seized him as he sighted Rhys' limp body on the floor by the sofa. His head surrounded by a thick pool of blood. Owen rushed over to Rhys and began to examine his injuries.

"Gwen!" Jack called anxiously. After seeing the state that Rhys was in, his worry had consumed him entirely. "Gwen!"

"Jack" said Owen urgently.

Jack spun around to face Owen and followed his gaze across the room. There…just across from where Rhys' body lay, Gwen sat helplessly in the corner. Her arms hugging her knees to her chest as she shook violently…her eyes focused on Rhys' unmoving form. Jack ran to her side and pulled her into his embrace as relief coursed through him. She was safe.

Owen cocked his gun cautiously as he heard someone approach. A moment later, Ianto appeared in the doorway followed closely by John.

"There's some blood here" Owen called to no one in particular, speculating over the coffee table. "Looks like he hit his head pretty hard."

"I'll call an ambulance" said Ianto.

"Gwen" Jack pleaded, trying to pull her out of her trance. "What happened?" he whispered.

John, Owen and Ianto all looked at Gwen expectantly.

"I…I-I don't know" she stuttered.

"How long has he been like this?" Owen interrupted, trying to get a clear picture of what happened. Rhys' blood had already begun to dry on the carpet.

Gwen tried to speak but couldn't find words. She shook her head, confused, as she didn't even remember coming home.

"Can't you do something for her?" Jack asked anxiously. She hadn't stopped shaking since they'd arrived.

"She'll be fine, Jack" Owen reassured. "She's just in shock. Try to calm her down and get her some water."

"John?" Jack asked.

John hurried to the kitchen to get the water, glad that he could be of use.

"Ianto, how you going with that ambulance?" Owen asked.

"They're on their way" he said.

"How is he?" Jack asked, paying attention to Rhys for the first time since he'd arrived.

"It doesn't look good" Owen replied. "He's got severe head trauma to his temporal and frontal lobes. Of course we won't be able to assess the extent of the damage until-"

"Thanks" replied Jack as he took the glass of water from John...Owen's voice fading into the distance as he rambled on.

"What do you think happened?" Ianto asked Owen quietly.

"Well…he's got bruising to his chest and abdomen" Owen said quietly. "And see this…" he lifted up Rhys' limp arm.

"Scratch marks?"

Owen nodded. "And I'll bet if you check her fingernails you'll find his skin under them."

"It's alright now Gwen" John soothed. Jack held the glass up to her mouth and she swallowed the water down gratefully.

"Jack" Owen called. "You need to get Gwen out of here. Now."

**Merry Christmas to all my wonderful readers! I hope that explained the confusion of the last chapter lol. xox**


	8. Theories

"Owen, any news yet?" Jack asked over the comms. He had unquestioningly brought Gwen back to the Hub while Owen and Ianto had gone with Rhys to the hospital. He too had his own theories about what might had happened to Rhys, and there was little doubt in his mind that it had something to do with Gwen. However, what bothered him most was…not that Gwen might have hurt Rhys, but what had Rhys done to make Gwen hurt him?

"Nah, he's still out cold. At this stage…" he trailed off. "Well…there are doubts, whether he will wake up at all" said Owen carefully.

"It's ok. She's down stairs" Jack said, answering his unasked question.

"Alone?" Owen asked anxiously.

"John's watching her" he said.

"I need you to help her recover her repressed memories" said Owen changing the subject. "It won't be easy, for either of you, but if anyone can do it it's you."

"I'll try" said Jack, gazing at Gwen through his office window.

"I'm not blaming her or anything-"

"Then don't" Jack cut in bitterly.

Owen sighed. "She's the only one who could have done it" he uttered defiantly.

"Why?" Jack asked angrily.

"You're not seriously going to blame this on Rhys are you?" Owen asked contemptuously.

"Why else would she have attacked him!?" Jack shouted.

"This is exactly the sort of thing I was worried about" Owen muttered to himself. "She's unstable, Jack. She didn't need a reason to hurt him…most likely, and this is much worse, she didn't _mean _to at all. And if that's the case, imagine how she's gonna feel if he never wakes up?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Call me if anything changes" he ordered and disconnected his comm.

"How is she?" Ianto asked.

Owen hesitated for a moment. "Still in shock I s'pose" he said, regretful for never asking. "Anyway, it looks like we're stuck here waiting" he said as he sat down next to Ianto outside Rhys' room. "I guess I should…fill you in" he said reluctantly, wishing for once how he'd rather be stuck with John than explain things to Ianto.

"I know about what happened to Gwen" Ianto said quickly, unwilling to discuss it.

"Jack?" Owen asked.

"John."

"Well…he's certainly finding it easy to spread the good news" Owen said sarcastically.

"At least he's honest" said Ianto bitterly. "And well…we've known her longer than he has so-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point" Owen cut in.

"So…what happened to you?" Ianto asked.

"I got out" he said casually. "Not without damage mind you, so I stayed away for a while" he explained briefly. "Well no, actually, I did go to the Hub, but it was um…empty."

"Jack gave Gwen and I time off" said Ianto thoughtfully. "So where was Jack?"

"Don't know" said Owen. "I think he started drinking a fair bit though, well I know that's what I would have done...if I could that is" he laughed bitterly.

"I'm sorry Owen" said Ianto.

"Yeah…me too" he said quietly.

They both sat in silence for a while, as if out of respect for Tosh. "How did Gray escape?" Ianto asked suddenly. "I thought he was frozen."

"Power failure" Owen answered sceptically and laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.

"But that's impossible" said Ianto seriously.

"Apparently not" said Owen.

"No…it is. When I hid Lisa, in the basement…if the main generator goes then there's a backup…"

"And if the backup goes?" asked Owen.

"No, it doesn't matter. Gray was frozen. He would have been connected to a separate generator, and if that one failed it would repair itself so that the body wouldn't have time to defrost" Ianto said quickly. "And even if it didn't repair itself in time…there's no way he would have gotten out unless…" he paused.

"Unless what" Owen prompted.

"Unless someone helped him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen sat motionless on the sofa. John stood a few feet away…his watchful eyes never leaving hers.

"John" Jack called as he walked over to them. "Go find some work to do will you?" It was neither a question nor an order.

John nodded and headed downstairs.

Jack pulled up a chair and sat across from Gwen on the other side of the coffee table. He analysed her carefully.

"Are you going to interrogate me?" Gwen asked doubtfully, although she had no doubt that that was exactly what he was doing.

"No" Jack replied carefully. "I'm just trying to figure out what happened to you."

"Don't you mean, what happened to Rhys?" she asked, her voice thick with emotion.

"I already know what happened to Rhys" said Jack.

"I don't" Gwen whispered and looked up to meet his unyielding gaze.

Jack leaned forward. "Just tell me what you remember" he pleaded firmly.

Gwen shook her head. "I can't" she croaked.

"Can't, or won't?" Jack asked harshly.

Gwen stood up abruptly and headed for the door. Jack followed her inside the cog door and pulled her back forcefully, pinning her to the wall.

"I have to see him" Gwen said sternly, very use to this particular method of his.

"I can't let you do that" said Jack equally as strict.

"Can't, or won't?" Gwen repeated bitterly.

"Until we know what happened, you're not going anywhere" said Jack cruelly.

"And you think you're going to find that out by arguing with me?" Gwen asked. "I'm going to see Rhys." She pushed Jack out of her way, feebly hoping that he would simply let her go, but he quickly pulled her back to him.

"No!" he said sternly.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to put me in the cells because I will get out of here Jack" she promised.

"You're not a prisoner Gwen" said Jack softly.

"Oh aren't I?"

Jack sighed. "Rhys isn't conscious yet" he said carefully. "Owen and Ianto are with him now…as soon as he's awake, I'll take you to see him myself, ok?"

"Fine" she said resentfully. "But I _can't_ promise that I'll remember."

"As long as you try" he said, and led her back over to the sofa. Except that this time, he sat down next to her.


	9. Interrogation

"Ok I lied" Gwen blurted out quickly. "I don't know, exactly, what happened to Rhys but I do know what happened to me…I think" she said unsure.

Jack sighed. "Then why didn't you just tell me before?" Jack asked frustrated, but kept his voice light to encourage her.

"Because…" she hesitated. "It doesn't make any sense."

"What happened when you left here?" Jack asked. "Did you go straight home?" he asked suspiciously, but in good humour.

"Yes" Gwen answered, annoyed. "Where else would I have gone?"

Jack ignored her question but smiled at her fondly, happily. It felt like too long since they had been able to speak like this, with everything else that had happened, even if it was partly an interrogation. "So you went straight home" Jack confirmed. "Was-"

"Rhys was already there" she cut in. Jack waited for her to continue. "Waiting for me" she said unhappily.

"He wasn't in a good mood then?" Jack asked, unsurprised.

"No, he wasn't" she sighed. "I can't remember why though. I tend to tune out when he goes on like that…doesn't make him too pleased of course" she laughed half-heartedly to hide the guilt she felt.

Jack nodded in contemplation. "Then what?" he asked distantly.

Gwen didn't reply.

He looked up and saw her shaking her head in refusal. He moved closer to where she sat on the sofa and carefully placed his hand on the small of her back, soothing her gently. Gwen straightened up as soon as he touched her, but he kept his hand there just the same, and soon enough he felt her muscles relax beneath his touch. "Please, Gwen" he begged, knowing that she had the ability to tell him. "It could really help."

"You'll think I'm crazy" she whispered, embarrassed.

"I could never think that, no matter what you say or do" he reassured her.

She stayed quiet, looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry, Gwen" he said suddenly. "About what I did to you. I can understand if you don't trust me, but I swear to you now-"

"Its not that I don't trust you" Gwen cut in, regretting it now as she eagerly wanted to know what he was going to say. "I know that you did it for me and that it was something I chose, so I can't blame you for that" she paused and fiddled with something forgotten around her neck.

Jack gently lifted her hand away from what she was holding and there, around her neck, was the necklace he had given her. He looked up and smiled fondly at Gwen and she, too, smiled back. She hadn't taken it off. Jack felt hopeful. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Knowing that some part of her, forgotten but not lost, still felt for him, just a fraction of how he would always feel about her. "So…" he began, still looking deep into her eyes. "Are you going to tell me this…" he stopped, waiting for her to continue, not realising that he was unfairly using his eyes against her.

Her determination to stay silent suddenly crumbled beneath his gaze. "Well…" she began, her voice breaking only slightly. "It wasn't real, well at least I didn't think it was at the time. It felt like a…vivid dream or something" she said quickly.

"Go on" Jack said encouragingly.

Gwen sighed in frustration. "I can't" she begged. "It was like I was re-living my worse nightmare, only different."

Jack understood immediately which nightmare she was referring to. And the strong possibility that it hadn't been a nightmare at all…made him clench his hands into fists at thought of Rhys hurting her, even if he was lying in hospital. "How so?" he asked through gritted teeth, his features hard.

"I-I" Gwen stuttered, the realisation becoming all too clear in her mind. "I…won."

Jack stood up abruptly and stormed away. Gwen got up quickly to follow him. "It was just a dream Jack" she shouted, trying to convince him and maybe herself as well. "Rhys would _never_ do any like that. I probably just over-reacted, that's all."

"Why are you defending him Gwen?" Jack shouted back to her.

"Because he's my husband!" That one shut him up, and another wave of guilt beat down upon her. "I'm sure that it's just a misunderstanding" she said more calmly.

Jack stopped and turned around, walking right up to face her. "You know, your faith really does surprise me" he said coldly. "Especially when you have no problem being angry with me."

"_Fighting_, is what we do Jack" Gwen said, angry but hopeful.

"And apparently, wives over-react and put their husbands in hospital" he said ruthlessly, and turned to go call Owen.

Gwen didn't follow him. She sat down on a step and moaned loudly in frustration. Jack had bettered her, again. He did have a point, but whether it was right or not wasn't going to change his mind now. The only way to know what happened for sure was to ask Rhys. And how the hell were they going to do that? She would have to keep Jack away from him, that was for sure. Maybe Rhys _was_ better off unconscious…for the meantime anyway.

"Jack" Owen stated urgently into his comm.

"Is he-" Jack began.

"No, Rhys is still out" he cut in. "But something Ianto said…" Owen's voice trailed off.

"What?" Jack asked annoyed.

"About the power failure, Ianto is sure-"

"That it wasn't an accident" Jack cut in. He took Owen's abrupt silence as conformation. "Yeah, I've being thinking about that too."

"Then why haven't you done anything about it?" Owen half-shouted.

"I didn't know for sure!" Jack yelled back. "Put Ianto on now" he ordered, sharing Owen's anxiety. He waited for a reply. He could hear a nurse in the background shouting at someone disapprovingly…and then the line went dead. "Damn it!" Jack shouted.

Gwen shuddered on the steps as she heard a loud bang come from Jack's office. She stood up to go see what happened at the same time that John appeared, meeting her gaze with curious eyes.

Jack stormed back out of his office, heading straight for the cog door. "John, mind Gwen. Gwen, please stay here and behave yourself until I get back" Jack ordered as he passed them, his eyes fixed on the door.

"Where are you going?" Gwen demanded. "If you're going to the hospital then I'm coming too. Rhys has been through enough already then to have you-"

"Rhys isn't conscious" Jack cut in to remind her.

"Wouldn't stop you" she accused.

"I lost touch with Owen" Jack explained. Gwen tried to argue so he quickly cut her off. "I promised I'd take you _when_ Rhys wakes up. If he wakes up while I'm there then you will just have to hope that John can get you there faster than I can…do whatever you think I'm going to do" he teased, and kissed her forehead before running out the door.

"Don't worry" said John. "I've got this" he said, gesturing towards the transportation device on his wrist. He clearly didn't believe that Jack was joking.

**Awkward ending, sorry. I'm really enjoying writing this! Wait till you see what I do next lol. Plenty more surprises to come…if you review, that is:)**


	10. Disaster

"Jack?" said Ianto suddenly as he saw him running down the corridor towards them.

Owen looked up from the pieces of broken plastic in his hands. "She broke it, she fucking broke it!" he cursed.

"Ianto" Jack announced ignoring Owen, and waited for him to explain.

"Long version or short?" he asked.

"Short" said Jack.

"Even if the power did supposedly fail on its own, which I highly doubt as there are systems in place to stop a body defrosting, Gray couldn't have got out on his own" he repeated wearily. "Didn't any of you question _why_ he was the only one who seemed to escape?" Ianto asked sceptically.

"We were busy" Jack said pathetically. "Owen was back-"

"Yeah that's right, blame it on the dead guy" Owen cut in. "Maybe…if you hadn't abandoned the Hub in the first place, I would have caught up with you sooner" he said bitterly.

"It was _your_ choice to stay away Owen" Jack reminded him sharply, and turned his attention back to Ianto. "Ok, I was…distracted" he admitted sheepishly.

"By Gwen" Ianto filled in slowly, in comprehension.

"I know this is my fault" Jack began, now avoiding Ianto's statement. "But it didn't seem like a priority at the time. Whoever helped Gray obviously isn't a threat anymore, otherwise something would have happened by now."

"But-"

"I'm not saying that it's not important" Jack cut in quickly. "But my main concern right now is to look after Gwen."

Faintly, coming from the room behind him, Owen heard a sound that would be meaningless to anyone other than a doctor or nurse. The monitors were picking up. In the gaping silence, he stood up and walked into the other room. Rhys was waking up.

_Finally_ he thought, and walked back out to meet the others. "Jack" he said. "Just remind me, what's your take on what happened?"

Jack examined him cautiously before he spoke, wondering where he was taking this. "Rhys attacked Gwen and she fought back" he said surely.

"But that wasn't what Gwen told you, was it?"

"Well it wasn't hard to guess" said Jack.

"Ok…in that case, you should probably stay out here" Owen concluded. He went back into the room, knowing that he would follow anyway, and began making adjustments to the various medical equipment.

"Where am I?" Rhys asked groggily.

"You're in hospital mate" Owen replied lightly. "Stay calm, you're going to be fine."

"Owen!" Ianto hissed, at the ready by Jack's side. "He thinks you're dead!" he reminded him quietly.

Owen shrugged uncaringly. "I doubt he'll notice, Ianto" he said scornfully. And he was right, Rhys didn't notice. "Besides…if he does we can always just retcon him."

"Are you a doctor?" Rhys asked next.

"Doctor Owen Harper" he replied smugly.

"Owen!" Ianto shouted nervously.

"What happened?" asked Rhys to Ianto's surprise.

"See, told ya" said Owen arrogantly and turned back to Rhys. "You hit your head."

"Oh" was all he managed to say.

"This is wrong" said Jack, concerned. "Why hasn't he asked about Gwen?"

This seemed to worry Owen as well. "Can you tell me your name please sir?" he asked Rhys politely.

"Rhys Williams" he answered promptly.

"Wife's name" Jack cut in urgently.

Rhys looked at him blankly. "Arr, sorry, I don't have a wife."

The three of them stared at him with a shared expression of shock and fear. It was Owen who eventually broke the silence. "Girlfriend's name then" he asked, still hopeful.

"Sorry, no girlfriend either" Rhys said apologetically, although he had no idea why it would matter to them.

"Fuck" Owen muttered quietly under his breath.

At that moment, three nurses swiftly pushed there way into the room, including the one that had broken Owen's comm, and ordered them out while they went about making their own adjustments. They left quietly and collapsed miserably in the chairs outside the room.

"So…do we tell Gwen?" Ianto asked first.

Jack and Owen turned to glare at him.

"Well we can't hide it from her" he said defensively.

"She thinks he's unconscious. Let her just think that for now" said Jack. "Do you think it will come back to him?" he asked Owen.

"It's always a possibility" he sighed. "It could be tomorrow…or it could be in two years time. I won't know if it's temporary or permanent until I see the x-rays though" said Owen.

"Permanent?" asked Ianto in disbelief.

"It's not unheard of you know" Owen replied. "But amnesia…it can come and go" he said in reminiscence. "This is really shit."

"Yep" said Ianto.

The hospital clerk, who had been watching them carefully for some time now, got up from her desk and walked over to them warily. She did not hesitate however, despite the nervous expression on her face. "Bad news?" she asked, more scared of the reply rather than out of concern.

"You could say that yeah" said Owen obliviously, unaware of the beautiful receptionist that now stood before him.

She sighed overtly, showing too much interest for Jack's liking.

"How bad?" she asked again.

"Amnesia" answered Owen unwillingly.

"Do you know him?" Jack finally asked.

"No, no" she replied quickly. "His wife just rang to check if he was awake yet. I guess I should call her back and warn-"

"No!" Jack, Owen and Ianto shouted simultaneously.

"What did you tell her?" Jack demanded.

"I just said that he was awake" she said defensively.

"Is she coming here?" Jack asked next.

"I'm surprised that she didn't come sooner" she said disapprovingly.

"Great" muttered Owen as the clerk went back to her desk.

"I should have expected that" said Jack frustrated. "She must have known we would have never told her the truth, especially now."

"John's with her though, right?" asked Ianto.

"That just means she'll be here sooner" said Jack. "I promised her she could come as soon as he woke up. And now that she knows for sure that he has…" he trailed off.

"Can't you call John?" asked Ianto.

"Nope" said Jack looking straight ahead.

"Why not?" Owen demanded.

"Because they're already here…"


	11. Resolve

Owen and Ianto followed Jack's gaze to where they stood, just metres away. Gwen was glaring smugly at Jack while John actually gulped in terror at the looks he was getting from Owen and Ianto. Jack got up and walked over to them with the slightest curiosity in what it would have taken to get John here. He was sure that the worry was plain on his face, but Gwen still seemed smug about her efforts. Evidently, that only made it harder. He could take it if she was mad at him, or if she was upset even. But her obliviously happy mood was almost too painful, knowing – without intensions to do so – that he would be responsible for causing her the most pain.

"Jack" John said anxiously. "I'm sorry, I couldn't-" he cut off mid-sentence, to embarrassed to go on.

Jack unintentionally ignored him, too focused on Gwen. Her expression had turned wary. He began to say something comforting…anything to reassure her. But what could he say? Instead he remained speechless, watching her face as her expression changed from arrogance, to concern, to worry as finally realisation took over and her anger held back the tears before acceptance could touch her. She pushed passed him to where the others stood.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

Owen didn't response. She caught sight of Ianto as he glanced to the room beside her, and a group of nurses opened the door on their way out.

"You can go back in now" a nurse said absently as she passed Owen and Ianto, too busy to notice Gwen where she stood frozen with fear at the threshold.

As the last nurse left the room, she noticed Owen tense beside her. Before he could either stop or restrain her, as she guessed he would, she hurried through the door and slammed it behind her in a futile attempt to shut them out. She leaned back against the door as she listened to Jack, surprisingly stopping the others from coming in. "Just give her a moment alone" he'd said…and that was when she saw him.

He'd sat up in his bed as soon as he saw her. He seemed to assess her, curiosity in his eyes. And then he'd politely asked, "Can I help you?"

Relief coursed through her as soon as she saw him…heard him speak. She forgot everything, and rushed to his side to be with him. "Oh Rhys" she gasped, and hugged him tightly until she felt his resistance and assumed she was hurting him. "I'm so sorry" she whispered.

He hesitated for a moment, unsure of something. Gwen took in his confusion and smiled softly. "Never mind" she said. "Just rest." She stroked his cheek gently, and waited for him to relax.

He stumbled to find words. It took him a while until he could speak. "Do I-I know you?" he stuttered out finally.

Gwen laughed half-heartedly. "Very funny" she said.

"Look" Rhys began calmly. "I don't mean to embarrass you, but I think you've got the wrong room love" he said lightly.

Gwen stared at him for a long moment, before she began to take his words seriously. "Rhys, its Gwen" she said just as calmly. "You had an accident and hit your head."

"Yes I know, that's what Doctor Harper said" Rhys said, still confused.

The name burned in her throat as pure rage flooded her senses. Just when she could feel her control slipping away, another nurse entered the room and she was forced to control herself. Luckily, the nurse had come to sedate him, and she watched as Rhys slowly slid into unconsciousness. The anger built up inside her, waiting patiently to explode, as the whole time she could feel his hand on her arm. As soon as the nurse left closing the door behind her, she unleased that rage on him. She pulled out of his embrace and turned on him. She raised her fist and in one fluent motion, Jack was on the floor. She collapsed to the floor with him as the grief unexpectedly overcame her. She buried her face in her hands and rocked back and forth while she sobbed relentlessly.

Jack stayed where he was, waiting for her to say something. He knew that comforting her would be a mistake, so he waited.

Eventually, once she got a hold on her sobbing, she spoke. "How could you do that to me, again? Without my permission, even after you saw what it did to me, you take away the one good thing in my life" she whispered shakily. "Why are you punishing me like this?" she accused angrily. "You think I didn't feel guilty enough? Th-that I wasn't-"

"Shh…" Jack hushed interrupting her. "No one is punishing you, it was out of our hands" he said honestly.

Gwen laughed bitterly. "So are you planning to retcon me too? Or are you just going to take advantage of my insanity?"

Jack didn't respond.

"Or maybe it's neither" she mused. "Maybe you simply _enjoy_ ruining my life so you can pick up the pieces yourself!"

"Wait, you think I retconed Rhys!?" Jack asked in surprise.

Gwen glared at him incredulously.

"Gwen" Jack began calmly. "I did not retcon Rhys" he said sternly, shaking his head. "How could _you _possibly think that?"

"Fine. Then if it wasn't you who was it?"

Jack sighed. Gwen couldn't understand anything but her one-minded theory. "It's not retcon, Gwen" he said slowly. "Rhys has amnesia."

Gwen recoiled, speechless. She hadn't even considered that possibility, and strangely…she felt, relieved.

"Gwen?" Jack asked.

"He can't…remember me?" she mused to herself. "Like I never existed…"

"I'm sorry" said Jack.

Gwen looked back to Rhys. His expression was peaceful. All those times she'd put him in danger…the times she'd cheated on him…if there was just one thing she could do for him now, then _this_ was it.

She looked back to Jack. "We have to go" she said as she stood up and headed for the door. Jack caught her leg and pulled her back down to the floor with him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked softly.

"I'm leaving" she answered decisively.

"You don't want that Gwen" Jack said sternly. She ignored him, trying to get free from his grasp. "It might not last, Owen said-"

"I don't care" she cut him off.

"Yes you do!" he yelled. "You said yourself he is the one good thing in your life."

"He _was_" she whispered. "But I'm not good for him."

Jack shook his head in disagreement.

"He's in here because of me, Jack" she admitted. "I don't want to hurt him anymore. I don't care what happens to me, but he's got a chance to start over and there's no way I'm going to get in the way of that" she sobbed.

"I won't let you make this sacrifice, Gwen" said Jack.

"It's not your decision to make."

"I'm only interested in what's best for you" he said pleadingly.

"So you want me to stay with him?" Gwen asked.

"I want you to be happy" he replied.

Gwen hesitated. She wanted to say "I am" but she couldn't. "Even if I did stay with him, hoping that one day he would recognise me-" she said thoughtfully but then abruptly changed her tone. "I know this sounds selfish, but I wouldn't be happy."

"Ok" Jack said quietly. "Want do you want then?" he asked absently as he pulled them both up.

"I want…" she whispered. "I want…you. God I know I must sound like such a monster right now" she said shamefully.

Jack laughed quietly. "Does that make me a bigger monster for loving you?" he asked.

Gwen smiled briefly. "Am I doing the right thing?" she asked.

"Well you know any answer I give you will be biased, right? But honestly…I feel sorry for him cause he'll never get the chance to know you" he said.

"Good" Gwen replied darkly. "Then he should be better off."

"Never" Jack replied sternly. "He'll never meet anyone as-"

"Dangerous" Gwen cut in.

"Caring" Jack argued "as you."

"Do you want me to stay with him?" Gwen threatened lightly.

"If it makes you happy" Jack replied unwillingly.

"If it makes _him_ happy?" Gwen challenged.

"I'm sure he'll be happy without you Gwen" Jack said teasingly.

Gwen slapped his arm, hard.

"Hey! I thought that's what you wanted me to say?"

"It was" Gwen admitted. "Thank you."

Jack wiped her eyes tenderly before they left the room.

Gwen took one final glance at what she was giving up and smiled. Rhys had a knew life now, a second chance. She knew that she couldn't erase her past – well technically she could – but she didn't want to. The only way to move forward was to deal with what had happened to her, however painful. And maybe then, she could find happiness too…

"Goodbye, Rhys" she whispered.


	12. Fear

As they left Rhys' room, Jack was honestly surprised to find that John, Owen and Ianto hadn't been thrown out for fighting. The state he'd left them in wasn't exactly stable, if by stable you mean 'Owen pressing broken plastic into John's throat'.

"Ooh I know…" Ianto began. "A date with Janet?"

"No" John answered for the sixth time.

"If I were alive…" Owen thought out loud. "Got it!" he shouted. "Two words; cock and wire-cutters."

"That's three words" said Ianto critically.

"Yours is that big huh?" John teased.

"Gwen, are you ok?" Ianto asked softly as soon as he noticed her. The others immediately stopped talking to listen.

"No, but he will be" she replied.

Jack put his arm around her and squeezed her gently. "What? They haven't killed you yet?" he asked John sarcastically.

John glared at him.

"It's more fun if he's alive" Owen answered sincerely. "Gwen" he said suddenly. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get John to bring you here" Ianto replied.

"Oh, easy. I smothered him with kittens" she said casually.

"Ha ha" Owen replied, unamused.

"Kisses?" Jack yelled at the same time.

"Kittens" Gwen replied softly, watching as John buried his head in his hands.

Ianto looked at John and then back to Gwen. "You're serious?" he asked, his voice high with shock.

Gwen nodded and smiled. "He has a phobia. Long story" she said.

"That's just…sad" said Owen.

"Ok" said Jack, breaking the silence that followed. "John, take Gwen back to the Hub please. Owen-"

"Why do I have to leave?" Gwen demanded.

"We won't be far behind" he promised. "We're just going to finish things up so it's probably best that you're not here. You can take Ianto with you. He can help you falsify your records. We need to take you out of Rhys' life completely, if you're still sure" he added quickly.

"Yes" Gwen replied softly.

"What are you on about?" Owen inquired.

Jack looked at Gwen for a long moment.

"I'm leaving him" Gwen said finally.

"What?" Ianto asked surprised.

"He got hurt…because of me" Gwen reminded him. "And it wasn't the first time" she said looking from Jack to Owen.

"It might not last, Gwen. His memories could always come back" said Owen.

"We'll figure it out when-if the time comes" she said. "It's for the best, really" she paused and added, "I would have left him sooner or later" she whispered.

"Gwen, you don't want this" Owen insisted and turned to Jack. "You can't let her throw her life away" he said.

"She meant it Owen" Jack said quietly, aware more than ever of Ianto's presence.

"_What about Rhys? Are you going to tell him?"_

"_Yeah of course I am. This isn't like the last time. I love you Jack."_

"She was going to leave him" he said.

"I can't believe you're allowing this!" Owen complained.

"Why…" Ianto began. "Why was she going to leave him?" he asked Jack.

Jack could see it in his eyes that he knew. He could feel Gwen watching him anxiously, wondering if she should say something; take the blame probably.

"I'm sorry, Ianto" he said quietly. "It wasn't planned…it just happened."

"Wasn't planned" John muttered darkly. "So you didn't have sex with her to cover up the rape then?"

Jack snapped at John's allegation and - pushing Gwen gently behind him - punched John so hard that he crumpled to the floor.

The events that followed took place over mere seconds. Owen and Ianto couldn't decide what to do. So much had taken place in the little time they had missed. Was John trying to protect Gwen from Jack? Was Jack simply overreacting, or should they be aiming their guns at John right now? Before either of them could make a decision, John did. He swung his legs knocking Jack to the ground and lunged at Gwen. The last thing they saw was the panic on John's face as they both disappeared…


	13. The Bad Guy

Gwen watched as John fell to the floor under the weight of Jack's fist. She stood frozen as the full impact of his words scrambled into place. After that, she could think of nothing else. She could see Owen and Ianto out of the corner of her eye. They seemed confused about something. Finally she looked at John. There she found fear and panic in his eyes that went beyond what he had said…what Jack had done. He looked…desperate, and that made him more dangerous than ever. Everyone had their guards up, but no one was prepared for what happened next. Suddenly, Jack fell to the floor and for one brief moment…there was nothing. She felt as if she was falling and realised that she had been only when her body collided with a hard surface, and pain shot through her spine. Her head was spinning as she tried to breath in enough air. She rolled onto her side - not quite able to stand just yet - and felt relieved as she recognised the familiar surroundings of the Hub. But something was still out of place. She could hear someone talking; just one voice, but she couldn't make sense of the words.

"Yeah that was real smart. Worst that could have happened was a few more punches, teach me a lesson sort of thing, but nooo you had to overreact didn't you!? They would have never known…no evidence, no reason to suspect…yeah well not anymore. Cause what do you do? You kidnap the fucking car wreck! And then! Then you bring her to the one place where they will find you, like you've got some fucking death wish! Well, maybe I do. God knows I deserve it. But maybe, maybe you could make her understand, she is the caring one, right? No. Leave. Leave now. They won't be able to track you. Why are you still even here? If they find out what you did…"

She stood up slowly and watched John as he paced back and forth, still muttering to himself.

"No this is perfect! Use her as a hostage and make them listen! Then…then they will understand…that I never meant to-" he cut of as soon as he realised he had an audience and looked dejectedly at Gwen. "I'm sorry" he said to her sincerely.

"Sorry for what?" Gwen asked desperately, trying to understand.

John sighed. "Sorry for what happened to you" he almost yelled.

"Why should you be sorry?" Gwen yelled back. "And what the hell was that at the hospital?"

"They'll be here soon" John muttered to himself. "Listen, you have to understand…I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt! Jack had to face his past. He put us both through hell, and Jack thinks he'll be miraculously cured if he sets him in ice for a few centuries? No. He deserved to die" said John and looked at Gwen warily.

"Oh my God" she whispered slowly as all the pieces suddenly fell into place. Their mystery intruder, the one who cut the power supply that allowed him to escape. And it was him all along. "Gray."

"Don't you see?" said John, deluding himself into believing that she understood. "I did it for Jack. He was living on false hope, it wasn't good for him. I gave him the chance to say goodbye. And Gray…he found the release he needed" he justified.

"No" Gwen breathed. "You did it for yourself, John. Some sick kind of revenge for his control over you. You have ruined our lives" she said as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at him unsteadily.

"Gwen, I'm not the bad guy here love. Jack's the one who used you. He didn't want to be with damaged goods. He retconed you so that he could manipulate you, then he had sex with you so that you wouldn't find out about the rape" he paused and watched his words take effect. "I would never lie to you Gwen. It was never about you. Gray only hurt you, to hurt Jack. And Jack let it happen" he said.

"You're wrong" Gwen whispered as tears began to flood her eyes. "Jack loves me."

"He's not capable of love, only lust. Right now you're just…convenient" said John.

There was a loud noise as the cog door rolled back and Jack, Owen and Ianto walked in with their guns raised. John took advantage of Gwen's uncertainty and knocked the gun from her hands. He sheltered himself behind her and raised his own gun to her head.

"Stay where you are!" he yelled at the others as he pulled Gwen to him.

Jack's heart sank when he saw Gwen. Her life in danger once more because of him. He immediately dropped his gun and ordered the others to do the same. "No one's going to hurt you John. Just let Gwen go and we can sit down and talk about this" he reasoned.

"You'll kill me once you hear what I have to say" said John.

"We're not going to kill you John" Jack promised.

"I bet Gwen wants to. Actually she was just about to before you lot walked in" said John. "She thinks I've, what did you say?" he asked Gwen mockingly. "Ruined your lives? She doesn't understand that I did it for you Jack. She thinks I'm selfish" he said heatedly.

"John what are you talking about?" Jack asked urgently.

"Gray deserved to die. I warned you he couldn't be cured" said John.

Everyone was quiet as the devastating revelation sunk in.

"You were the first person I called for help when Gwen went missing" Jack thought out loud. "You came so fast…you helped find her. I can't imagine how we would have survived if it weren't for you, and all this time…" _I should have known… I should have realised _he thought. "John" Jack began. "I'm sorry, you were right about Gray. Now, don't you think Gwen has been through enough? Please, just let her go" he begged.

Keeping his eyes on Jack, John hesitantly released his hold on Gwen.

Jack waited until Gwen was safely by his side before he finished with John, but she didn't go to him like he had expected. She did, however, move away from John but was no closer to him than she had been before.

"Now leave" he said to John viciously. "Come back, and I will kill you."

John took one final look at Gwen and Jack, recognising for the first time what he had done. He then nodded his head to Jack, and disappeared for the last and final time.

As soon as he was gone, Jack walked over to Gwen. She had her back turned, but he could tell that she was crying. "Gwen…" he began.

She quickly turned around at the sound of his voice and flung herself into his arms. And there she cried, in the arms of the man who loved her.


	14. Owen's Decision

A week had passed since John's departure and everyone was just starting to get back on their feet again. They had managed to round up most of the weevils that had escaped and now everything was almost back to normal…well as normal as things could be. Jack sat in his office after just having gone over the CCTV footage of the day John left. He wanted to know what had happened during Gwen's time alone with John, why she reacted the way she did when he let her go?

"Jack?" Gwen said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. She was standing at the door and for the first time in weeks...she looked hopeful.

He smiled warmly at her as she came to sit across from him. "You look good Gwen" he complimented her.

"I made an offer on an apartment today" she explained. "So we can get my stuff out of storage now."

"Anything you want Miss Cooper" he replied. Rhys had never recovered from his amnesia. It was obvious that he was missing years, but as far as he was aware he had missed nothing of great importance and was eager to go out and make his life mean something. Owen had taken care of those who saw the disappearing act and the receptionist who knew of Rhys' wife...and with her old identity back, Gwen was slowly beginning to heal.

She looked dejectedly out the window at the others. "How is he?" she asked softly, watching Ianto as he tidied up. It reminded her of how he was when Lisa died.

"He'll be ok" Jack said confidently. "We've um, talk it through...he was absolutely amazing" he said admiringly. "He would trade away everything to see us both happy…"

"It's not fair" Gwen said angrily.

"Honestly Gwen, he's fine" Jack said assuredly. "Trust me."

"I think I'd feel better if he were angry with us" she muttered.

Jack thought carefully about what she had said. "There is no reason for him to be angry with you, however I would understand if you were angry with me" he said shamefully.

"Why would I be angry with you?" she asked softly.

Jack looked at her stunned. "What John said, the way he said it!" he whispered harshly. "Even I almost believed him, and yet you…" he trailed off.

"I did believe him, at first" she admitted shyly. "It's not like it didn't make sense or anything. Why else would you suddenly be so desperate to be with me" she said.

"Because I love you, Gwen. And I made you a promise" he said fervently, shocked to find out that she thought so little of herself…so little of him, although he couldn't blame her for that. "I'm so sorry about what he said, but you have to believe me that it's not true" he said desperately.

"I know" she said simply, decisively. "You didn't let me finish."

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"I didn't have too" she said smiling. "Because every time you say that you love me, you make my heart skip a beat, and I know…that you're the only one who could ever make me feel this way" she said quietly.

Jack didn't say anything. He stared at her with a peculiar look in his eyes.

"So…" she began. "What do we do now?" she asked, filling in the awkward silence.

Jack stood up silently and walked around to where she sat. Then, he helped her to her feet and stare deep into her eyes with that same unfamiliar expression. Suddenly he smiled at her, the most beautiful and sincere smile she'd ever seen. He was happy, the happiest she'd ever seen him. He picked her up and swung her around in his arms. She laughed. How long had it been since she had actually laughed? He set her down and crashed his lips into hers, kissing her so tenderly, yet so fiercely that she became limp in his arms. He pulled back and held her closely to him.

"Well…" he began. "I think you should show me this new apartment of yours, since I'll be spending most of my free time there" he said.

"Will you?" Gwen managed to ask, amazed by his sudden commitment.

"As long as you want me" he whispered passionately.

"Well in that case…you should probably just move in" she replied cheerfully.

"Anything you want Miss Cooper" he said sincerely, and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Eh-em" someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

"Owen" Jack said pleasantly, without letting go of Gwen.

"I've um…made a decision about something" he said nervously. "I want you to know that I'll go through with it no matter what you say, but I'd rather I had your permission."

Jack's face turned serious as he let go of Gwen keeping only her hand. He said nothing.

"You and I both know I should have died a long time ago" he continued, speaking only to Jack. "I have been very lucky, been given far much more time than I deserved, which I have you to thank for. If she were still alive I would never have considered this, I wouldn't have allowed myself to hurt her anymore than I had. But she's gone, and I'm still here!" he said angrily, looking so sad…the way someone looked when they were crying.

"She would be happy you're still here" said Gwen anxiously.

"You can't give up now Owen" said Jack. "You can still do so much good here."

"I guess I'm still a selfish prick then" he said lightly. "You've got Gwen now, Jack" he said seriously. "Things are different for you. But say you didn't…if you could die, would you do it?"

Jack thought long and hard before answering, but he knew there was only one answer he could give. "Is this really what you want?" he asked.

"No" Gwen said sternly.

Owen nodded. "Thankyou" he said.

"Owen you can't do this!" Gwen shouted. "We need you, please."

"Now look who's being selfish" he whispered jokingly, and walking across the room he took Gwen into his arms and hugged her tightly. "We can't all be as strong as you are" he whispered into her ear.

Gwen cried freely as Owen released her and kissed her on the cheek.

"How would you do it?" Jack asked.

"Jack, no" Gwen said firmly.

"How we always planned to" Owen replied. "Formaldehyde solution injected into my veins. You won't have to do anything."

"I won't let you do it Owen" Gwen said determinedly.

"Gwen" Jack said softly. "He's already decided. Just let him go" he begged.

"Owen, please" she begged.

"Say goodbye to Ianto for me" he told her. "Jack, look after her."

"I will" he replied.

"And Gwen, don't give him a hard time, alright?" he said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Gwen called after him. If this was the last time she was ever going to see him, she was going to do this right. He stopped and waited for her to speak. "Thankyou…for coming back" she said. "I'll miss you."

"Thanks Gwen" he said warmly. "Jack" he said nodding his head.

Jack nodded back and then he was gone. On his way down to the autopsy bay, they heard him say, "Ianto, you should really find a nice girl mate."

"You ok?" Jack asked Gwen. "Thankyou, for letting him do this. He knew it was a lot to ask from you."

"You knew about this?" Gwen asked.

"He mentioned it to me once but I talked him out of it" he said. "The only thing left that was keeping him here was Tosh."

"We should be with him" Gwen said. "We can't let him do this on his own."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said. "We're a team, right?"

"Right."

Jack, Gwen and Ianto all stood around Owen and watched as his system slowly shut down.

"No more revelations, agreed?" said Jack.

"Don't worry, I've had enough revelations to last me a lifetime" said Ianto.

Gwen thought guiltily about what he had said as she tenderly placed a hand on her stomach. She would tell him when the time was right…

**The end**


End file.
